


Suck. It. Up.

by memeulouseyes



Series: Ghost’s Dream SMP writings [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeulouseyes/pseuds/memeulouseyes
Summary: Idk why I wrote this I was just bored but- HAVE ITinspired by the song SIU by Maretu ft. Hatsune Miku
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ghost’s Dream SMP writings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182602
Kudos: 1





	Suck. It. Up.

(Lyrics from: SIU by Materu ft. Hatsune Miku)

  
‘ _最低の犠牲者に愛を’ (To the lowest of the victims, offer love.)_

Dream sighed not wanting to be in this prison with Tommy wishing he could throw him in the lava or at least shut him up. Tommy rambled on bullying Dream and talking about stuff dream didn’t even care about, he wanted to be nice he really did but Tommy made it difficult.

_‘差し上げたいけど、’ (I want to offer it but-)_

Dream listened for a bit, talking back always ended up with Tommy yelling at him for some nonsense about the revival book.

**_‘SUCK IT UP’_ **

“YOU ARE MANIPULATIVE DREAM THATS ALL YOU EVER WERE AND THATS-“ Tommy was cut off by Dream punching him “watch your goddamn mouth”

“I WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE HERE A WEEK AND I HAVE TO STAY I HATE IT HERE” Tommy rambled on “suck it up” Dream said “what?” Tommy asked “I said **suck. It. Up.** ” Dream replied.

_‘なぜなぜその子が恨めしい？…いや心の底では羨ましい？’ (why do you hate the child? ...that’s not it, are you jealous in the bottom of your heart?)_

Tommy was fucking lucky, he only had to stay a week, dream couldn’t leave. He couldn’t even get some decent fucking food he only good potatoes. Tommy **DOESNT** have to be here forever and he’s still complaining.

_‘甚だ哀れ’ (such a pity)_

**_TommyInnit was slain by Dream_ **

“Such a pity” Was all dream had to say as he cleaned up with hands covered in blood after killing Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments lol


End file.
